Constant Chraving
by Chelsea Van Der Pol
Summary: sorry couldn't come up with a perfect title LOL this picks up where dawning flames left off. so it's a 3quel I guess. by now you must know that I suck at summaries but please R&R. oh and yup it's slash. of course :
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

I am oh so very sorry that it's taken so long to get to this and I've had a large part written but life comes calling ( nicer than saying rears it's ugly head lol) seriously just haven't found time and when I had time not the strength and when I had the strength oh you get the idea BUT I'm here now and hoping this "series" and I can make a comeback.

much much thanks to "Sweetness" you are so far beyond amazing ...I love you.

to my fanfic friends and readers thanks be to ye all as well. Trippa you are rad thanks for putting up w/ me :) even when I didn't wanna lol pookie22,allisonlindsey all of the O.C( no not the now defunct series but the Original Chravers :) thanks you are wicked and yup rad too :) thanks

and how can I forget Raven & Chelsea and the gang for making this possible

ok ok enough I know onto the Chrave :) hope you enjoy

oh and it's been forever I know so just a lil heads up here... it starts in Chelsea's P.O.V.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

mmmm I break from the kiss just a little running my fingers through her dark sable hair,I know she knows but I cannot say it or tell her enough how much I love this gorgeous woman in my arms. In silence we lie in each other's arms trailing our fingertips along the others skin sharing small soft kisses.

"mm," she speaks ,in between tiny kisses" k , babygirl, shower time."

I cannot hide it my eyes lit up a bit at the sound of that.

" mmm," she started against as I covered her lips with my own," as ," (kiss)"tempting as (kiss)," that sounds(kiss), " and you best believe ( longer deeper kiss) "it's incredibly tempting, but you go in there alone baby(kiss), there will be time for this(deep kiss) and so much much ( kiss) more , I promise you my love,( kiss) (kiss) ( kiss) but I promised to make good use of the vacat(kiss) ion(kiss) time"

"but,(kissing her neck ), baby this would make good use of it"

"must.(kiss) resist (kiss) (kiss) the seductive (kiss) ness ( kiss ) of the crimson haired lover" She kissed me deeply but tenderly one more time before jumping out of bed,"seriously baby please.

"aww ok ," I reach up and kiss her sweet supple lips again ,"I'll go take my my lonely hot shower."

"hot?'

"maybe" I winked before turning to head toward the door.

"damn," was the last thing I heard before walking out, laughing a lil to my self.

(Rae's POV)

"damn,' that was seriously difficult,"my cell rings and I think it couldn't have been better timed if I planned it," 'lo Yeh Hey Eddie. How's it going Baby boy,... yeh... she's in the shower....yes alone ya nasty, you think I'd answer the damn phone otherwise, hahaha for real though you got... awesome... they are well then that oh really? uh huh so then they gonna wow thanks you're the best."

I was just about to give into the temptation of that beautiful seductive girlfriend of mine , with the hot water beating against her,"Hey baby," she chirps as she walks into the room drying her hair with a towel, leaning down to kiss me, pushing me back onto the bed straddling my waist , kissing my neck a while leaving me speechless, before moving up to kiss my lips so softly then deeply. I was completely caught up in that moment and our love until," guess it's your turn now huh?"

"yes, ...wait ...what? My turn for what baby?" I managed to eek out between kisses.

"for a lonely shower." she had a look of disappointment on her face.

"ah baby,"I kiss her gently , brushing back a strand of wayward hair," I'll make it up to you I promise"

"PROMISE?"

"yes baby I PROMISE," we share another soft kiss before getting up , I smile as I head to the shower she's going to flip when she finds out what I've planned. As I enter the bathroom I think to myself," Raven Lydia Baxter, girl you've even outdone YOU this time. I laugh a bit, turning on the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

woohooo 1st review already thankyou miss lizzy bennet

too kind ( not that I'm complaining lol)

I won't ramble on in this A/N just jump right in.

hope ya'll like

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(still Rae's POV)

"yeh mom I'll tell her, of course, uh huh," I notice Chels noticing me

as she tries to fake the phone call," k Loca talk to ya later say hi

to Bianca for us."

I continue into the room, pretending to not hear," who was that on the

phone baby,"

"huh, mo, umm who, on the phone well see it was ok dammit it was my

mom." pink rising in her cheeks.

" How is mom?"

" Good, she says hello. Baby ?"

"yup" I sit next to her on the edge of the bed.

She slides her arms around my waist pulling me close," I'm not pushing

or anything but are you going to tell your folks? Ya know about us."

" um, yeh of course baby just gotta time it right, remember they have

always known me as boy crazy Raven not the Chelsea devotee that I am

at heart," I smile kissing her lips gently.

" True, but We are engaged and maybe just maybe they'd wanna know

before the nuptials?" She smiles that beautiful smile before stealing

a little kiss.

"I promise they'll know before we get married."

"K , I know it's not easy I didn't want to tell my folks either but

when I realized I was in love with you , mom said it was written all

over my face, so she kinda told me , we'd been talking that morning

before I called you , she helped me work up the courage."

I smile , getting lost in her eyes , I know this story but I still

like it and hang on every word. She notices me staring I guess and

cups my face in her hands, our lips almost touching,"and baby?"

"yeh?"

" can we get married before I'm too old to walk down the aisle"

I can't help but giggle with her before being drawn into a slow, deep,

sensual kiss.

BEEP BEEEEPPP BEEP

"Is that someone here?" She pulls back a bit.

I smile, almost smirk a little,"maybe"

"Rae!" she laughs as she jumps up heading to look out the

window,"There's a LIMO outside!"I walk up wrapping my arms around her

waist.

"I know," I rest my chin on her shoulder.

"Wha?"Before she can answer, I've leaned back and taking her hands

into mine, as she turns slowly , I begin to walk toward the closet.

Opening the door with one hand while still holding one of her hands in

my other. I reach in and pull out luggage, "Rae? Baby, when wha?"

"It's a surprise, I promised something to make your vacation time

worth it right?"

" Yeh but I thought maybe we'd stay here, and "

"I packed while you were in the shower but if you don't wanna"

"Well," she looks down like a shy schoolgirl," I didn't say all that"

I smile as she looks up,"Good," we share another soft kiss,before

being interrupted by another honk." Better go."

We do a quick once over, the room before locking up and heading toward

the waiting car. "Eddie!!!" she squeals , Just as he steps out of the

driver's side all decked out in a chauffeur's uniform, hat included.

"Ladies," He tips his hat and bows a little, playing the part perfectly.

"You're so cute," Chels practically tackles him,giving him a giant bear hug.

He winks looking at me over her shoulder, I laugh and move to hug him

after Chels lets go. "All set Rae, "He whispers as we hug.

I mouth" thanks as he opens the door and Chelsea climbs in. She

slides over and reaches up taking my hand as I climb in next to her.

Eddie closes the door behind me as Chels wraps her arms around me," So

he's in on this too huh?" she laughs and before I can respond covers

my mouth with her own. As we pull away from the house I hear the

partition going up and Eddie chuckling, as I get lost in another

smoldering kiss with the love of my life. This is going to be amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

"ok beautiful , you trust your girl right?"

"Of course , Rae." she practically beams holding my hand with both of hers.

"Good," we share a soft kiss," and I trust you."

She wrinkles her brow a little , confused."Rae"

"It's ok baby, Just it's a surprise k?"

"ok." she leans into me a little more.

I slip one hand into my purse and pull out a black silk scarf. I hold

it up in front of Chels, then gently caress her cheek with the

fabric,eliciting a soft moan,"Rae," I can see a spark in her eyes, one

that I've had the privilege of seeing many times since we first shared

a kiss in the dawning of that day that we fell hard over the line

between friends into lovers. I was drawn into her now, just like then

and always. Our lips pressed against the others in a soft, but

passionate kiss.

I have my cell by my hip, not breaking the kiss , barely opening one

eye, to see what I'm texting. I send " now" to Eddie, signaling that

he start the cd he burned for us. letting the cell drop into my purse

and my hand moves back up cupping her face with both hands ,one hand

still holding the black silk scarf,as it touches her skin she lets a

slight moan escape into the kiss.

I know Eddie got the text, I can hear the beginning of Roberta Flack's

"First time ever I saw your face."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The first time, ever I saw your face

I thought the sun rose in your eyes

And the moon and the stars

Were the gifts you gave

To the dark, and the endless skies

My Love.

And the first time, ever I kissed your mouth

I felt the earth move in my hands

Like the trembling heart

Of a captive bird

That was there, at my command

My Love.

And the first time, ever I lay with you

I felt your heart so close to mine

And I knew our joy

Would fill the earth

And last, til the end of time

My Love.

And last, til the end of time.

The first time, ever I saw

Your face

Your face

Your fa-ace

Your face.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I feel Chelsea drape a leg across my lap pulling me closer ,

practically climbing into my lap , making me crazier ,I can't give in

completely as much as I want to and I really do.

"Baby " she pulls back just a little looking down into my eyes her

hand caresses my cheek. tears burning in my eyes and reflecting in

hers,"You do that?"

"hmm?"

" that song, your idea."

"whole cd baby,"

She sighed holding onto me tighter, before smiling and pressing her

lips so gently against mine ,running her fingers through my hair. She

knows I mean every line,and it's all just about us. Us and the

undeniable unshakable love we share.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

We both slowly pull out of the kiss, Chelsea still in my lap straddling me, our fingers run through each other's hair as the next song on the cd begins.

"Can I Have this Kiss Forever- Whitney Houston & Marc Anthony" softly begin to play enveloping us in the rhythmic tones. Our eyes locked in the deepest gaze. Fingertips gingerly trailing the other's skin, each touch ,every sigh, any sound, this unrelenting stare. Our lips brushed now and again but never fully connected. It was a feeling so familiar , yet like discovering new treasure with each and every touch.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**( Can I Have This Kiss Forever)**_

_**over and over I look in your eyes**_

_**you are all I've desired you have captured me**_

_**I want to hold you **_

_**I want to be close to you **_

_**i never want to let go**_

••••••••••••••••••••••

(Chels' forehead touches mine,as she scoots ever closer, I feel her hands against my face , I can feel my heartbeat quicken,and I think I can feel hers. It's definitely warmer back here. Thankfully the partition is up, and Eddie can't see his two best friends transfixed in this moment, by each other. )

•••••••••••••••••••••••

_**(whitney's voice fills the air, as our lips unite in a brief yet intense kiss)**_

_**I wish that this night would never end**_

_**I need to know **_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

(before the next line began, almost in unison, we whispered" I love you" and before I could fully take the moment in ,Chelsea's mouth covered mine. Her kiss so tender yet filled with an undeniable hunger, I parted my lips to let her tongue slip past and join my own, Exploring each other through the kiss and our hands continued to traverse the other's body, so close together now, not even light could pass in between. The entire world might have stopped for all we were concerned. this moment, pretty much suspended in time, all that mattered were the two of us, our love, this embrace and the earth-shattering kiss )

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Could I hold you for a lifetime**_

_**Could I look into your eyes**_

_**Could I have this night**_

_**to share this night together**_

_**Could I hold you close beside me**_

_**Could I hold you for all time**_

_**Could I **_

_**(could I) **_

_**Could I have this kiss forever**_

_**Could I **_

_**(could I )**_

_**Could I have this kiss forever **_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

(slowly as she pressed into me I felt myself leaning back , I didn't try to fight it . I could only give in. Laying across the backseat of the limo with my love so close against me, still wrapped up in this kiss. My mind couldn't wander, no , I was entirely focused on this moment. Literally coming up for air Chels pulled out of the kiss, both of us breathing so ragged, she locked her eyes on mine again and gently caressed my cheek with the back of her fingers. I wanted to speak I wanted to at least say "I love you" but the words were not there. Instead the look in her deep,dark eyes told me that words were not needed. That she felt everything I did, and knew I felt all she had. A few smaller , but just as intense kisses, joined us once in a while, but the stare was unbreakable. Fingertips gliding across such sweet and soft skin, I felt her fingers fumble a little with the buttons on my top, a small part of me wanted to protest,given the current situation of Eddie driving the car we were in and that it would not be long until we reached the "surprise" destination. However that tiny part was very quickly overruled, and I drew in a sharp breath as the air hit my skin. Her eyes searching mine, almost as though asking permission, though it was completely unnecessary I was hers,entirely as she was mine. )

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Over and over I dreamed of this night**_

_**now you're here by my side**_

_**You are next to me**_

_**and I want to hold you **_

_**to touch you and taste you**_

_**and make you want no one but me**_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

(Chels spoke, no almost purred out that last line along with the song "make you want NO ONE but ME" , my body jerked a bit ,pressing up into her. That drove me crazy , I whispered before I even thought of it,"no one baby" As her body ground into mine, I felt her lips against my neck,I repeated softly," no one".

"I know baby, and I ONLY want YOU," I barely heard as she pretty much muttered it against my neck kissing with more intensity then before. "Chels, mmm baby" I held tighter to my love, my hands slipping beneath the back of her t-shirt causing her to jump a little and a moan escaped her lips. She raised up a little biting her bottom lip, that whole shy Chelsea look shows up again , turning me on more each move, sound, taste, touch , scent makes me want and need and downright crave, CRAVE this woman and all of her love. I slide my hands up along her side and she shivers a bit as she raises her arms above her head allowing me to slip her shirt over her head and arms and finally off. I wrap my arms around her tighter and pulling her close , skin to skin the warmth filling us both up our lips connect in a torrid kiss taking our breath away. literally and figuratively)

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**I wish that this kiss could never end**_

_**oh baby please**_

_**Could I hold you for a lifetime**_

_**could I look into your eyes**_

_**could I have this night to share this life forever**_

_**could I hold you close beside me**_

_**could I hold you for all time **_

_**could I **_

_**( could I )**_

_**Could I have this kiss forever**_

_**could I **_

_**( could I )**_

_**could I have this kiss forever**_

_**forever( and ever and ever and ever)**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

(kissing getting deeper, hands moving all over each other. I wanted to tell her to make love to me that I wanted nothing more than to take off every last stitch of clothing between us and make the most mad passionate love to her,right here and now more than anyone has ever needed or wanted anyone before,"Rae," I heard her whisper break through our fog for just a moment, her fingertips caress my face. I looked up into her eyes , " I love you baby." She kissed me softly ,before I replied," I love you Chelsea, more than you could ever know."

"I know Raven, I know." She leaned back down kissing me tenderly but with just as much hunger as before.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**I don't want any night to go by**_

_**without you by my side**_

_**I just want all my days**_

_**spent being next to you **_

_**live for just loving you**_

_**and baby**_

_**oh by the way**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The fire burning deep within both our eyes, the grip held onto each other , kisses, caresses building to an irrefutable passion that simply consumed the two of us, making it so that we were no longer separate entities entangled in this and at this moment, though we were in a way. As the crescendo of the song played out, we fused together,becoming in a sense one. Neither of us moved for the longest time, eyes focused, arms wrapped around the other,with one small exception of her hand against my cheek.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**could I hold you for a lifetime **_

_**could I look into your eyes**_

_**could I have this night to share this night together**_

_**could I hold you close beside me**_

_**could I hold you for all time **_

_**could I **_

_**( could I )**_

_**Could I have this kiss forever**_

_**could I **_

_**( could I )**_

_**could I have this kiss forever**_

_**forever( and ever and ever and ever)**_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

all at once our bodies went from trembling into full on shaking nearly convulsing, eyes never losing focus,we pressed into one another and lips barely touching, said in near unison " I love you " followed by a deep almost gutteral moan,before finishing in a tender kiss.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**could I have this kiss forever**_

_**could I have this kiss forever **_

_**could I have this kiss forever**_

_**could I have this kiss forever**_

_**(barely a whisper) could I could I have this kiss for ever**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The music fades away,and we're still sharing one of the sweetest kisses. Just then Chels breaks the kiss, tears in both of our eyes ,but not bad, or sad, just so intense are these feelings, is our love. Then after giving me two more softer shorter kisses, she leaned in softly kissing my earlobe , and just behind, in my "spot" I heard her whisper almost out of breath,"Amo usted, mi ángel hermoso"

A tear fell from my eye as she lay her head against my shoulder, I ran my fingers through her hair ,kissing the top of her head, and inhaling her sweet strawberry scent. " and I love YOU , MY beautiful angel."


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up to find Chelsea still sleeping on me, with her head laying on my shoulder, but she's found the blanket and covered us sort of anyway.

I lay there looking at this beautiful woman my bride-to-be sleeping.

"hey " she raises her head doing that adorable "I just woke up " face that I've fallen in love with. She wrinkles her nose a little and shuts her eyes tight while stretching and then opening her eyes wide before her face returns to normal.

I smile, and reach up running my fingers through her silky auburn hair," Hi baby"

We share a soft kiss. Before We can get carried away though I hear my cell. "damn"

"s'ok." she assures me stealing another kiss.

I answer , putting it on speaker,"lo?"

"Miss Baxter."Eddie starts, causing Chels and I to giggle.

"um, Yes....Mr Thomas?"

"I thought you'd want to know ETA is 5 minutes from now."

"Thank you , Mr Thomas."

"Of Course, Miss Baxter. Miss Daniels."

Chelsea reached over and flipped the phone shut, staring me down like I was her prey.

I giggled, " baby?"

"C'mere" she wrapped an arm around me and kissed me hard. After we had to come up for air,"Rae"

"Yeh baby?"

"I don't know what the surprise is but I know I'll love it, and I love you ."

" I love you baby"

"Just so you know ," she kissed me softly , brushing her tongue across my lips,kissing my top lip then bottom, tugging on my bottom lip just a lil before kissing me deeply," I was raised to be polite, you know say please and thank you."

"yeh" I raised an eyebrow.

"and baby," she kissed me softly on my lips trailing kisses up my neck and then kissing my "spot" just behind my ear. Then whispering in this sexy raspy whisper" and I have a LOT of good ideas about just how to thank you."

Before I could respond, though I don't think I could have anyway that made me pretty much speechless. The car started to slow down, she grabbed my shirt from the back of the seat," let me wear it?'

"absolutely, it looks way sexier on you anyway."

" I dunno," she grins that patented Chelsea grin, " but it looks sexy off you ,"

"man someone feels a lil frisky tonight," I think to myself,but not complaining , I smile giving her a little kiss then grabbing the oversized tee she had been wearing and pulling it on. As we sit up and pretend to have behaved the entire time, the car stops. "oh almost forgot , here baby." I bend and pick up the black silk scarf again.

"oh," she laughs," right." She then closes her eyes and leans for me to fashion somewhat of a blindfold.

"Can you see me."

"Even with my eyes closed, your sexy self is etched into my brain.' she smiles and I kiss her softly .

The door opens and Eddie takes my hand helping me out, then Chelsea. I wrap my arm around her," We're here baby girl, the next phase of your surprise awaits." Se holds tight, as we head toward the building.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is it" I thought taking a deep breath, I felt Chelsea squeeze my hand. I looked over and she was smiling. I felt my heart flip it seemed. I got it bad, I smiled to myself as we walked up and Eddie opened the door to the Morrison Planetarium,which was currently closed to the public in order to remodel it and the rest of the museum at the California Academy of Sciences. Lucky for me , our boy's uncle had very good connections. It was almost totally dark inside except for the blanket of stars in the "sky". I walked my love over to the replica of the log we'd sat on together to gaze upon the real night sky. We stopped and I reached behind her , my hands shaking, to undo the blindfold. I smiled again seeing her eyes still closed tight. "Baby?" My voice cracked a little.

"Yeh?"

I held her hands in mine,"you can open you eyes."

She opened her eyes and blinked a little adjusting," Oh Rae,"

I sat down on the 'log', and still holding her hands looked up at her as she joined me."you ok baby?"

"yeh, I ...Oh ...Rae...Raven... You did... I mean you had this......for me?" I saw the tears form in her eyes and I reached up and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you ," I felt my own eyes begin to burn , tearing up.

Then right on cue, music began to fill the air. The next track on the cd planned for this,

We both looked around, ok I watched HER look around, it was almost exactly like that night we fell in love, right down to the skunk ( not a real one but a close facsimile)

Before I knew it, SHe had taken my face into both of her hands, nearly pulling me off the log, kissing me so deeply, but softly , just caught me off guard is all. Soon though we were in a full on embrace, sharing another heatwave of a kiss.

Breaking the kiss but not the embrace,cheek pressed into mine, "you know"

We both started ," no you first, no you," We laughed coming out of the embrace just a little,still holding onto each other. " you know that was the night I KNEW I was in love with you ." We said again at the same time. She started laughing , and I couldn't help myself.

"Why did we wait SO long Chelsea? "

" I dunno Rae, we were scared, but we have each other and we're getting married," Her whole face just lights up ,she is the picture of beautiful.

"Right," I smile "umm ya know those stones we picked up when I rescued you," "

"Yes my knight•••ess•••er•••••knightette••um lady in shining armor" she laughs." What about them."

Before I answer I kiss her lips. "You'll see"

"oohhh more surprises?"

"Baby the surprises have just begun." I smiled

"

music comes on again.

_**There's something that I want to say **_

_**But words sometimes get in the way**_

"Rae?"

"hmm?"

"Is that Eddie?"

"Is what Eddie?"

"Singing"

A light pops on and Eddie standing in a tuxedo Singing "You are my Lady

_**I just want to show **_

_**My feelings for you**_

_**There's nothing that I'd rather do**_

_**Than spend ev'ry moment with you**_

_**I guess you should know**_

_**I love you so**_

yup," I smiled standing up ," dance with me?" I extend my hand to her.

"I'd be honored," she took my hand and stood,wrapping our arms around one another we began to sway to the music, Eddie sounded so amazing.

_**You are my lady **_

_**You're ev'rything I need and more**_

_**You are my lady**_

_**You're all I'm living for**_

Staring into each others eyes again, just as intensely as in the car, well almost, I start to softly sing along

_**There's no way that I can resist**_

_**Your precious kiss**_

_**Girl, you've got me**_

_**So hypnotized**_

_**Just say that you'll stay with me (you'll stay) **_

_**'Cause our love was meant to be**_

_**I promise to love you**_

_**More each day**_

Tears began falling down both our cheeks,so close now not even light could pass between us, Chelsea started to softly sing too.

_**You are my lady (my love)**_

_**You're ev'rything I need and more (oh, oh, oh) **_

_**You are my lady**_

_**You're all I'm living for**_

_**You are my lady**_

_**You're ev'rything I need and more**_

_**You are my lady**_

_**You're all I'm living for**_

We were both singing with Eddie but once again, everything faded away, except for me and the woman I love

_**I love your shine**_

_**(Shine, shine, shine)**_

_**Let's make it last**_

_**Until the end of time**_

_**You are my lady (my love)**_

_**You're ev'rything I need and more (oh, oh, oh)**_

_**You are my lady**_

_**You're all I'm living for**_

_**You are my lady (my love)**_

_**You're ev'rything I need and more (oh, oh, oh)**_

_**You are my lady**_

_**You're all I'm living for**_

_**You're all I'm Living.....for**_

Our lips pressed together again so softly and gently into a sweet beautiful kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

a/N: I wanted to add a lil shout-out....Miss Lizzy Bennet. thanks so much for the awesome reviews.

"Miss Daniels," Eddie interrupts our kiss tapping Chels on the shoulder, any other time I would be pissed but this was a bit of my plan at least.

She giggles, enveloping me in a hug before turning and in all the seriousness she could muster," Yes," her voice cracked, she cleared her throat trying again , "Yes, Mr Thomas"

He extended his hand, offering it to her. "one sec, " she said,before turning her attention back to me," Rae," she whispered, searching my eyes.

"yeh baby?"

She pulled me so close, burying her face in my neck as she gently weeps. I look at Eddie and shake my head, and he gives me a look, then points to his watch. I just mouth " I know, just trust me," I run my fingers through my baby's silky hair. He nods," cd?" " I nod a little not wanting to be too obvious, " please,"

as the first few notes fill the air, the "star" light reflecting off of her perfect porcelain skin as she cups my face in her hands leaning back just far enough for us to look into each other's eyes,

_**(Annie Lennox- Cold)**_

_**Come to me Run to me**_

_**Do and be done with me **_

_**( cold cold cold)**_

_**Don't I exist for you **_

_**Don't I still live for you **_

_**( cold cold cold)**_

Tears form in her eyes, and my heart aches,"baby?"

"no, it's Rae....I mean...it's so...you're so....."she lets out a big sigh," perfect, I love you more than you could ever imagine."

Tears burn my own eyes , as I instinctively try to blink them away," I think I do, Chels, " I wrap my arms around her waist just as she's draped hers around my shoulders," if it's anywhere near...anything like I feel I do, and besides. How could I spend a moment with you and not know you love me. It's in everything you do, say, every kiss, each touch . Ya know something?"

"hmm?"

"it only makes me love you more, I can't wait to start our forever "

_**Everything I possess given with tenderness**_

_**wrapped in a ribbon of glass**_

_**time it may take us but God only knows**_

_**how I've paid for those things in the past.**_

"I don't want one more second of my life to go by," I continue as she wipes my tears with her thumbs as she cups my face in her hand," I don't want a second to go by without you in it Chelsea Ophelia Daniels"

"Baxter" she smiles so sweetly.

"hmm?"

"Chelsea Ophelia Baxter?" She gives me a look of " oh seriously Rae cmon"

"Yes, Chelsea Ophelia Baxter" we lean our foreheads together, " I love you."

"well not offficially Baxter maybe , but in my heart, It's been for a while,"

I smile kissing her tenderly ," soon , believe Chels soon."

" I know baby."

_**Dying is easy it's living that scares me to death**_

( I start to softly sing the next line) _**"I could be so content, hearing the sound of your breath **_

**Cold is the color of crystal the snowlight**

**that falls from the heavenly skies.**

**Catch me and and let me dive under**

**for I want to swim in the pools of your eyes.**

I hear and feel her gasp a little ," oh baby"

I run my fingers through her hair staring into her deep dark eyes.

**I want to be with you**

**baby**

**oh**

**slip me inside of your heart.**

**Don't I belong to you baby**

**don't you know that nothing can tear us apart**

**Come on now**

**come on now**

**come on now**

**telling you that I loved you right from the start.**

Our lips meet once more in a sweet but powerful kiss. The music continues to play out, but I barely hear it, for our breathing and the beating of our hearts, and I know ours is the greatest love story and it's only just begun.

**Winter has frozen us**

**let love take hold of us**

**(cold cold cold)**

**Now we are shivering**

**blue ice is glittering**

**(cold cold cold)**

**Cold is the color of crystal the snowlight**

**that falls from the heavenly skies.**

**Catch me and and let me dive under**

**for I want to swim in the pools of your eyes.**

***********************************************************

"AHEM, Miss Daniels I'm so sorry but ," Eddie interrupted again, looking at his watch.

"oh Right," She reached up taking his hand and glancing over her shoulder at me," Baby, I'll be right back...." she looked at him and back to me a couple of times," won't I?"

I squeezed the hand I was still holding gently," better be," I laughed," yes baby."

"ok, Mr Thomas ," she stood up tall, " Lead the way," she started to link her arm through his."

"Chels,"She stopped turning in her tracks,"One sec," I looked at Eddie, he made a face," seriously it won't take long k?"

I take her face into my hands," baby?"

"yeh," she wrinkles her eyebrows a little,"what is it Raven?"

"I just, I love you baby," I lean my forehead against hers.

"I know baby ," I love YOU.'

" more than...well more than ...more"

She giggles," I love you more than more too baby" we share a tender kiss and as she walked away with Eddie, I could only catch my breath and stare, watching her walk away.


	7. Chapter 7

"Here you are Miss Daniels, come out when you're ready."

"Ready for what? and Eddie I'm just Chelsea , enough 'Miss Daniels' ok?"

"yeh alright, Chels, " He leaned to hug her ,"and as for the "ready for what? all I can say on that one is ..you'll see. "

He stepped in front and opened the door, closing it behind Chelsea once she was inside she was surrounded by soft flickering of candlelight, the room sort of blue and white reminded her of a beautiful sky filled with puffy clouds the ones that she and Rae used to lay and just watch for hours, she made a mental note of how romantic it would be if they did it again now as lovers. She had gotten wrapped up in thought, and as she became more aware of her surroundings , saw a box laying on a table with a note attached. Opening the note and reading aloud," My beloved 'Biscuithead'. You have made me happier than anything ever has and happier than I would bet anyone's ever been. I designed this especially for you my love. I called in a favor to Donna and she had it made for you . Do me the honor? Please. Chels try it on . I'll be waiting when you're done. I'll be the one up front with the look of complete adoration. I love you , Forever, Rae"

She held the card close to her heart as she blink hard, feeling the familiar burn of tears in her eyes. Taking a deep breath she opened the box to remove the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen. Almost a pastel green, maybe a tad blue, no green, hard to tell in the candlelight but definitely the most beautiful dress she'd ever laid eyes on. with a halter-type tie and a well she couldn't remember exactly the word for it, Rae was the fashionista not her. I think it's a keyhole cut? I dunno , she thought to herself. She made quick work out of getting undressed and slipping into the new dress. It was unbelievable Rae designed the perfect dress, the perfect dress for her. After checking her makeup and hair in the mirror, taking a deep breath , a second look in the mirror, wanting to look perfect for her girl.

She noticed her hand trembling a little as she reached for the door.


	8. Chapter 8

As Chelsea walked out of the room, she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she gasped."daddy?"

"Hi Princess." The older gentleman took her into his arms," My don't you look beautiful. The very vision of loveliness."

She felt the heat rise into her cheeks as she blushed," thank you , Da-... wait umm. Not that I'm not happy to see you but "

His smile broadened, " I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Missed what?" She wrinkled her eyebrows a little in confusion.

""Being here,"

He linked his arm through hers as they heard a somewhat far off voice begin to sing. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Arm in arm father and daughter began walking down the dimly lit corridor.

_**I believe in miracles**_

_**I believe in signs**_

_**I believe that mountains move **_

_**one prayer at a time**_

As they moved closer not only did she notice candlelight mixing with the light of the "stars" but she recognized the voice as Raven's. "This can't be" she thought, I must be dreaming."

At the end of the hall the room opened up to where she and Rae were moments ago but now, they weren't alone. It was as if many people had gathered around. She felt her pulse quicken, and she saw Rae in a gorgeous gown similar to hers. Almost identical ,except Rae's appeared to be lavender, Rae must have seen her because a smile crossed her face as she continued to sing.

_**If I could be an angel**_

_**I'd make your every wish come true**_

_**But I am only human **_

_**Just a woman loving you**_

_**Where your road leads**_

_**I will follow**_

_**When your heart bleeds**_

_**I'll be there for you **_

_**When your night grows dark**_

_**and you can't find your tomorrow**_

_**then you can follow me**_

Her father tightened the hold on her arm, not too much but to reassure her. As they walked into the room she saw her mom sitting there and "oh my God," she thought,"Mr & Mrs Baxter...and Cory... what " "no no I must be dreaming,"

Rae's eyes locked one hers and she got chills through and through

_**Someday we'll look back and see**_

_**our footprints in the sand**_

_**sometimes you would carry me **_

_**and sometimes you'd be in my hands**_

A few tears fell from her eyes and she saw the same happen to Raven, and noticed it in her voice.

_**If we can love forever**_

_**that won't be long enough for me**_

_**I want to hold you tender**_

_**be your shelter **_

_**all you need**_

_**Where your road leads**_

_**I will follow**_

_**When your heart bleeds **_

_**I'll be there for you **_

_**When your night grows dark**_

_**and you can't find your tomorrow **_

_**then you can follow me**_

They reached the front of the room and there on her right stood Eddie, and to her left....Jennifer? no , her friend from wakamash. oh man. I KNOW I'm dreaming

Rae starting walking closer her voice cracking a little the closer she got.

_**We can be each other's guiding light**_

_**through this long and winding road**_

_**Where your road leads**_

_**I will follow**_

_**When your heart bleeds **_

_**I'll be there for you **_

_**When your night grows dark**_

_**and you can't find your tomorrow **_

_**then you can follow me**_

_**When you've lost sight of your dreams**_

_**then you can.... follow ...me**_

Raven handed the mic to someone and took Chelsea's hand,"Rae?" she barely whispered.

"baby? Will you marry me?'

"you know I will."

"now?'

Chelsea swallowed hard and it was silent in the room suddenly," oh God Rae, how ... I mean did... your mo...and da.. and cor....my da..mo.... jennif... baby."

Rae searched her eyes.

"YES of course yes ," A huge smile spread across both of their faces and Rae leaned in kissing her cheek.

" Baby I love you so much."

"I love you "

Everyone applauded,they both blushed. The minister spoke," Who gives this woman to be married?"

"Her Mother and I do." Chelsea's father spoke confidently, he leaned over kissing Chelsea's forehead." i love you ,princess."

" I love you , daddy."

Smiling the minister looked toward Victor,"and this young lady?"

Silence, then Tanya poked him in the side," OH um her mother and I do... as well."

Everyone laughed, Chelsea looked to her side, Jennifer smiled and squeezed Chelsea's hand .

"Please join hands."

Raven and Chelsea turned facing one another and almost as if on cue , mouthed, " you look so incredible....."giggle" thank you " They held onto each other's hands smiling bigger than ever.


	9. Chapter 9

The Minister spoke, " Miss Baxter, has requested to say her own vows to you Miss Daniels." He smiled toward Chelsea.

Raven squeezed Chels' hand , and opened her mouth to speak.

"umm," Chels started ", I love that you surprised me with all of this , I love that you would think to do this for me , for us. I ... and I love YOU, and I do wanna take our vows and I can't wait to spend forever loving you , can't wait to be your wife but , if it's ok with you ," she looked around , well ok with everyone I suppose," she grinned" there is something I'd like to do."

Raven seemed speechless but still managed," well yeh of course my love."

"thanks," The redhead lifted Rae's hand to her lips kissing it gently.

She leans over to Eddie whispering and he nods his head , walking quickly to get the microphone Rae used. Handing it to Chelsea, " I love you Raven. " smiling sweetly as she began to sing.

_**If time is a train rollin' down the track**_

_**Every minute is a box car that don't come back**_

_**Take a look around you, it's all gonna change**_

_**Whatever you see ain't never gonna stay the same**_

_**Except for the rain and the wind in the trees**_

_**And the way I feel about you and me**_

Her voice cracked as she took Rae's hand in her own,squeezing. Tears falling from each of their eyes. They smile, staring intently. Chels leans over kissing her lover's lips softly.

_**And the way I feel when I'm with you**_

_**Is like the roll of the ocean**_

_**And the calm and quiet of the moon**_

_**And when you hold me time stands still**_

_**It always has and you know it always will**_

Eddie right behind them , reaches for the microphone noticing her grip has loosened. Just in time as she wraps her arms around the dark haired girl. Pulling them so close together, cheek pressed against cheek. Eddie nods his head and the song continues playing as if a cd has been put on.

_**Out on the horizon the sun is goin' down**_

_**It ain't gone, it's just on its way around**_

_**Just like your love I see it every day**_

_**In the things you do and the things you say**_

_**You touch my hand and I feel the thrill**_

_**I always have and I always will**_

"baby?" Rae whispers .

"yeh'

"how did, I mean you didn't... know bout... and.

" well I gave the cd to Eddie. When we hugged, before we left the house. "

"but"

" I didn't know what the surprise was Rae.... I mean how could I . I just thought maybe if we needed music then ."

"I love you ."

" I love you ." They share a small tender kiss, still embracing one another caught in the gaze.

_**And the way I feel when I'm with you**_

_**Is like the roll of the ocean**_

_**And the calm and quiet of the moon**_

_**And when you hold me time stands still**_

_**It always has and you know it always will**_

as the song faded they both giggled realizing they had an audience.'How ya'll doin?"

Everyone laughed. The minister spoke, " shall we?' gesturing toward the young women.

They both nodded never taking their eyes off the other.

_**You know I always will**_

_**You know I always will**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Miss Baxter,"

"Oh," she smiles holding Chelsea's hands in her own, " Chelsea?"

" Yeh Rae?"

" I have known you most of my life, I could never imagine myself ... my life without you. I hope and Pray that I never have to. I have always loved you. I am so deeply in love with you , I never would have figured that and really never figured that I would fall in love with you while camping . I mean ME camping? " they giggled" What I want to say is , that I want to journey through this crazy life with you , not behind me, or in front of me , but RIGHT beside me. Hand in hand whatever may come. Veggie burgers, eggplants, potatoes shaped like presidents, Piney Peterson fan clubs, Chels any and all of it, nothing not a thing means more to me than being with you . That night sitting on that log hand in hand looking up at the beautiful clear night sky. I realized not only did we not have to like all the same things to be best friends, but that I'd only seen one thing more beautiful than that sky and ...that was the look in your eyes, when you talked about all the things you loved. When you looked at me I felt my heart practically flip, like it was reset at the moment and from that moment on I was yours."

"Rae, I don't have ... I don't know what to say other than ... I love you , I love everything about you , the way you want to always fix everything for the people you love, whether it means dressing in the craziest disguises and doing some things that no one would ever dream about. Just to keep us safe, whether there is physical danger or just trying to keep our hearts safe. I always knew I could trust you with my heart Raven . I would trust you with my life. I adore you , I love the look that YOU get in your eyes and how you are so passionate. Whether it's fashion , a huge shoe sale or the people you care about. I have never met anyone like you , and I love that about you I love everything about you. The fact that you compromise to just be with me. I have no words. I knew the moment you touched my hand, you touched my heart. I would never be the same. To know that you feel it too. I just...I can't wait to spend forever with you."

Tears flowing freely from their eyes, the squeezed each other's hands tighter.

" Repeat after me please." The minister spoke once more."I , Raven Lydia Baxter"

"I Raven Lydia Baxter..."

"Take you Chelsea Ophelia Daniels"

"Take YOU Chelsea Ophelia Daniels..."

"to be my wife, to have and to hold"

" to be my wife , to have and to hold."

Raven spoke the rest of her vows and Chelsea followed suit repeating after the minister. Both trembling yet holding tight to one another, when they were asked to exchange rings , Rae's face lit up , " I got this. " she smiled brighter and turn to the " best man" Eddie.

"Chels , baby remember when I asked you if you remembered the pebbles we picked up the night of the camping trip."

" Yeh.." she wrinkled her brow trying to follow.

"well, I wanted to do something really great for you and I sort of well I had a lil help," she smiled,"I ..well there is this , eco-friendly joint that well made use of those stones, something we'll always have and," She held out her hand and gently slid the ring onto Chelsea's finger.

"Oh my...Raven...how did...is that....oh baby."

"Yeh, the "stripes" those are our pebbles, well a slice anyway ."

"Rae," Tears fell from the Red-heads eyes, looking at the ring studying it, before taking the other one and placing it on her bride's finger.

"recycled titanium, "Rae whispered.

" You may kiss, the bride...s"

Their lips met in a short soft kiss,

"I present to you , Mrs Raven & Chelsea Baxter."

Their families stood, applauding as the locked arms walking down the makeshift aisle.

"I love you ," Chelsea whispered," Mrs Baxter."

"I love YOU," Rae leaned over kissing her wife's cheek, damn wife, that's amazing she thought, then whispering in her new brides ear" Mrs. Baxter...you ain't seen nothin yet."


	11. Chapter 11

"Raven, I ..Oh ...baby," she wraps her arms tight around me.

"I love you so much Chelsea...Mrs Baxter." covering my lips with hers kissing me much deeper than in front of our guests.

I bury my face against her neck, arms holding tight," I love you, this is so I am , oh Rae."

We both jump a little as someone speaks," Girl...I mean ladies," I look up and it's Raven's Father , Victor. He's holding the door open for us to walk back through, I have no idea how long we've been standing here.

"Thanks Dad," She smiles as he leans in kissing her cheek.

Even though I know he is at least sort of ok with this , I just can't help but feel a bit awkward, I think it shows,"yep thanks Mr. B"

" Oh C'mon Chels, call me Dad," He leans in kissing my cheek. Mr Baxter, Victor, "dad" has always felt like a second father to both Eddie and I but never referred to him as such. He certainly hasn't ever kissed me but it was very sweet and I love him for it.

"ok, " I smile back at him,"thanks ....Dad"

We walk back into the room from the hallway and once again it has been completely reformed with some small tables about with chairs, I am once again blown away. Damn , baby is good. I smile thinking to myself.

I hear everyone break into applause once more, then I hear a voice I guess is Eddie's though I can't see him. " Ladies and Gentlemen, One more time, The Baxter's Raven & Chelsea" Now I see him, he's smiling so big at us just beaming , he's adorable. " And now for the newlywed's first dance." A light clicks on shining on us, as Rae takes me into her arms again, I still melt.

"May I have this Dance,Mrs Baxter?" Oh God she's so cute.

"Mmmm, you may have them ALL, Mrs Baxter." Music starts to play and then we hear Eddie's voice break through.

" And now..... Ladies and Gentlemen.... It is my great pleasure to present to you ....the fabulous, incomparable LEGEND-Ary MS. RONNIEEEEE WILCOX!!!"

My breath caught in my throat, I glance at Rae and that beautiful grin, then back at MS WIlcox, this is soo unbelievable THE Ronnie Wilcox , Four Aces Ronnie Wilcox.

"Thanks Mr Thomas," She smiles so very brightly," Ladies it is my great honor and pleasure to sing the song for your first dance of married life. Many blessing for a long, and amazing one. I know with a love that strong well .... Congratulations to the sweetest girls I've ever had the good fortune of knowing and many many happy returns."

We both smile and mouth Thank you as Ms Wilcox winks at us and begins to sing"

_**There I go, there I go, **_

_**there I go**_

_**Pretty baby you are the soul**_

_**who snaps my control**_

_**Such a funny thing but**_

_**every time you're near me**_

_**I never can behave**_

_**You give me a smile**_

_**and then I'm wrapped up in your magic**_

Rae leans her forehead against mine as we slowly move together with the music.

"Baby how?"

"magic." She giggles.

" Rae," I say with mock sternness.

"well Grandma Viv and Ms Wilcox, have gotten to be pretty good friends and so the night I proposed to you they talked and agreed that when a woman glows that way ,then she's either pregnant," we both giggle," or in love, and well they both just knew."

I laugh," we're the last to know and we're the one's in love."

"I know right, but at least we know now baby," she pulls me closer, as close as we two can be at the moment at least.

"absolutely." We share a soft kiss, dancing , holding each other tight, so very in love so lost in the moment. Our first dance, of our married life at least.

_**Music's all around me**_

_**crazy music, music that keeps**_

_**calling me so very close to you **_

_**turns me your slave**_

_**come and do any little thing that you want to **_

_**anything baby just let me get next to you**_

_**(Ms Wilcox laughs a quiet but throaty laugh)**_

_**Am I insane or do I really see Heaven in your eyes?**_

_**Bright as stars that shine up above you **_

_**in the clear blue skies**_

_**How I worry bout you **_

_**Just can't live my life without you **_

_**Baby come here. don't have no fear**_

_**Oh is there a wonder why**_

_**I'm really feelin in the mood for love.**_

_**I'm really feelin in the mood for love**_

Rae leans in kissing me gently once more a little longer than before, just as soft, just as sweet, Everything else seem to be off in the distance barely there. Everything except that loverly voice, and wonderful song. My incredible wife and I. We allow our selves to melt into each other. I am so immensely in love with this amazing woman in my arms. My wife, wow that is ...I have no words.

_**So tell me why**_

_**stop to think about this weather my dear?**_

_**this little dream might fade away**_

_**there I go talking out of my head**_

_**oh pretty baby**_

_**won't you come and put our **_

_**two hearts together**_

_**that would make me strong and brave**_

_**Oh, oh when we are one**_

_**I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid**_

_**If there's a cloud up above us**_

_**Go on and let it rain**_

_**I'm sure our love together**_

_**would endure a hurricane**_

_**Oh baby**_

_**won't you please**_

_**let me love you and give a relief**_

_**from all that awful misery**_

_**Whoa pretty baby**_

_**you make me feel so good**_

_**let me take you by the hand**_

_**come let us visit out there**_

_**in that new promised land**_

_**oh maybe there we can find**_

_**a good place to keep a loving**_

_**.... state of mind**_

_**I'm so crazy baby**_

_**I never knew what love was all about**_

Several beats after the song ends, we realize we're not alone, I feel heat rise into my cheeks. We clap along with everyone else and Ronnie blows us a kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

The whole thing is honestly surreal, We stand around arm in arm as our family and friends walk back, hugging, kissing and congratulating us. There are a few more songs played a few more dances, I would dance with Victor,and Rae danced with my father. We also danced with our own dads.

At the end of the, well what I can best describe as a wedding reception I guess, Victor pulls me aside and for a moment I actually think, I'm going to get the " talk". You know the one, the "that's my only babygirl and if you ever hurt her, well son, let me just tell you I don't mind going BACK to prison. " I actually giggle a bit louder than I thought.

"Chelsea?" He gives that look I know all too well, with the wrinkled brow. Making me wonder, if I was right." Tanya and I wanted to do something special for you and Raven and well ..." He fumbles around for a while, hands in his pocket, I don't have a clue, finally speaking almost lower than a whisper her turns where no one can see us. " Here ya go ," handing me a small plastic card but soon I realize it's a key to a hotel room. I notice , I think I notice OMNI, oh wow.

"Mr Ba....Dad..I .."

"no no now listen, we love you both and we want you to have something nice, and well Tanya actually picked the place online but ."

" I don't know what to say," I feel tears sting my eyes, funny I didn't know I had any left .

"Chels, you don't have to say anything but if you want to I guess you could say....thank you ."

"yep...Thanks mr...ummm thanks dad." I pull him into a great big hug.

"Rae doesn't know I gave you this soo," he puts a finger to his lips," shh. But Tanya," he nodded his head over to where Eddie and Tanya were dancing," is letting Eddie know all about it so he can take you girls there from here. " We have stopped dancing altogether just hugging one another tightly," just , and I know you will but I feel I should anyway but , take good care of my babygirl."

"Oh I will, mr..umm vic... Dad I will I promise."

"May I cut in , " see Rae tap her father on the shoulder.

" oh ok Rae," I smile stepping back,

"umm no, " she put a hand on my waist,then looking up at her dad," no offense pop."

"oh by all means you two. it's your day ," He smiled, then kiss my hand and as he walked off I heard him," Hey...Tanya."

We laugh"Chels,"

"I was playing baby."

" I know."

" Was gonna say you wanna get outta here?"

I lean in kissing just behind her ear," hell yes."


	13. Chapter 13

Laughing as we reach the door, " wait baby," Rae stops as I open the door.

"What's wrong?"

"nothing.... it's just," and with that she swoops me into her arms, both of us giggling like a couple of school girls.

"Rae!,"

"I can't carry my bride over the threshold?" She looks at me with such seriousness I honestly don't know if she's playing. The she smiles and I have to catch my breath.

This room is gorgeous, I can hardly believe that it's real, Tanya and Victor went through all the trouble to do this for us, I''m at a loss. There's a basket on the table looks like massage oil, matching robes, I giggle, bubble bath, and a cd. The Cd looks like it was added, I reach for the case and open it . Inside is only a note, " Ladies, hope you have an amazing night, on this night that you have allowed your friends and family to be a part of the celebration of your love. - love you both so much, Eddie"

Rae and I look at each other ," how did he? I mean"

" I thought your mom told him about this place when they were dancing."

"My MOM??!!!"

"Baby,"

"It's ok Chelsea I just...it surprised me is all. My mom told Eddie about this place?"

"well yeh she and your dad got it for us, weren't you wondering how I magically pulled a keycard out of thin air?"

"True, but I thought maybe Eddie did this, like he and Chantel...or... I mean he left the cd."

" nope baby, not his hand writing "

" oh Snap, so he just had them bring that note up here? That's sweet. I can't believe my mom and dad did this. I mean I know they were cool but this is too much. "

"Now Rae I agree it's magnificent but what did you say earlier?"

"Which ..part....oh...nothing is to good for my baby."

"Exactly," I pull her close kissing those sweet supple lips, kiss builds and we find ourselves at the edge of the bed."Sleepy baby?"

"Sleepy? no. Tired? yeh" I guess she can read the look of disappointment on my face," hey , c'mere Mrs Baxter. I didn' t say the night was over."

"Sorry baby I just," my arms find their way around her waist pulling her into me ," can't seem to help myself." I kiss her lips once more first her top then bottom then pressing our lips together parting them with my tongue. The kiss I've been waiting for since the limo ride.

When we finally come up for air, Raven bursts into laughter., "What baby?" I try to follow her line of sight.

" Eddie,"

" ummm no baby, " I lift her face between my finger and thumb , " I'm Chelsea...Chel....sea.... remember your wife."

She looks at me funny for a minute, " no , baby I mean yes of course I know who you are," she giggles," I meant the note from Eddie.

Not following," what about it?"

She pulls away walking toward the head of the bed picking up a remote with a small Post-it attached." Could only be Eddie" She shakes her head laughing a bit more.

"What baby? " I walk up behind her slipping my arms around her waist.

She reads aloud, " not yet, the cd." We both laugh." ok ok,"She's just about to press play when," hey baby,"

" Yeh?"

" You thirsty?"

"umm , yeh but I know just what I want to drink," I start kissing down her neck.

"mmm , and I love that, but seriously baby, get me a soda? " she pouts with that adorable puppy dog eye look and damn I'm just defenseless.

"Don't move," I steal another kiss before grabbing a bathrobe from the basket and throwing it on over my dress.


	14. Chapter 14

When I walked back in the room I stopped, it was a suite and I thought I heard Rae like she was on the phone maybe. I stepped inside the bathroom and leaving the robe on ,slid out of my dress, heels, everything. Quietly I made my way into the bedroom, where I saw Raven wearing her Robe and so far as I could tell nothing else. My heart flipped and heat flooded my veins. "Hi baby." she purred.

"got you a soda, Rae, you want ice or..." I paused unable to complete my sentence. I could feel her eyes on me, as though stalking her prey. Oh damn she just licked her lips too, mmmm.

"c'mere my love." that voice, that sexy, deeper voice only I am privy to.

I set the two bottles of soda on the table and walked over to where my new bride was standing just at the edge of the bed, She wrapped me in her arms pulling me tight against her, so close. I couldn't tell our pounding hearts apart. Our faces so near one another, her breath is warm against my skin. I tremble. " My God Chelsea. " She reaches up slowly pushing my hair back, letting her fingers linger a bit as they ran through." You ... are... so...beautiful." Her voice so thick with emotion.

"Rae...baby.." our lips barely.. barely touching , I hold on to her. Loosely but not letting go. Our eyes locked, for the moment wavering. Her hand slides down and over my back, cupping my ass ,pressing into me. I let a moan slip out.

I don't know when she pressed play on the cd but I can hear music faintly in the background.

_**Tonight I celebrate my love for you **_

_**It seems the natural thing to do**_

I feel her soft feather like touches as she drags her fingertips down along my cheek, to my neck, causing me to shiver through and through. I can't take my eyes off of her. Still standing so close, our lips touching just a little, hard as hell to not kiss her, her fingers slide over to my shoulder and under the edge of the too big robe I'm wearing. Pushing it gently over my shoulder," nothing underneath huh?" She swallows hard raising an eyebrow.

I smile, I try anyway, so hard to concentrate. My hands start to explore as well, running through her hair down across those smooth shoulders slipping the robe, that is a little too big for her too, down just a bit. Exposing luscious cocoa skin, I want to kiss it, taste it . I know all to well by now the sweet honeyed flavor of my lover but just can't get enough. " Et Tu Raven?" I arch my eyebrow in return. She smiles.

" you like?"

" mmm," I can't resist any longer my lips parting slightly as they connect with the warm flesh between her neck and collarbone, the tip of my tongue emerging for just one taste, though it's scarcely enough. Before I can get carried away, I feel her thumb and forefinger on my chin, gently lifting guiding my face back toward hers. Our lips connect in the slightest of kisses, the tips of our tongues meet for only a moment.

_**Tonight no one's gonna find us **__**We'll leave the world behind us **_

Our fingertips softly slowly , caressing every tiny bit of the other's exposed skin. The unmistakable stinging of tears in my eyes. I feel a slight tickle at my waist, her warm hands slipping around me. She's untied the little belt around my robe. Raven's hand moves up my back just her fingertips touching my skin brushing so lightly , up and over my shoulder. With just the smallest of touches my robe falls to the floor, as though we were in total sync unconsciously moving together, her robe hits the floor just after mine. Not much space between us but enough, so that we can see each other completely , our heads leaned in foreheads resting on one another, our lips aching to kiss, so close. Part of me wants to push her back onto that bed and just lose myself, but I'm so fucking caught up in this moment. Fingers dancing over each others flesh, I gasp as her hands travel over my breast , stopping to take extra care ," chels, " she breathes.

"baby," my movements nearly perfectly synchronized with hers. I don't know how much longer I can stand this. She reaches behind us with the arm that isn't wrapped around me, pulling the covers back on the bed as we let our lips connect. the softest kiss ever, at least that we've known, lips brushing , parting letting our tongues very gingerly pass just between each others lips. Her hold on me tightens a bit as I wrap my arms around her neck. Still connected she starts to ease us back, down ,onto and into the bed. The kiss deepens , but not as much as I think I want it to, laying on the bed now with my body partially covering Rae's, our hands begin to move so very attentively over each spot of the others body, as though we were touching for the first time.

_**When I make love to you **__**Tonight I celebrate my love for you **_

"Rae," whisper for the first time in so long.

"yeh baby?" her voice just as soft, stealing another soft kiss," you ok?"

I nod,it's the best I can do.

turning onto our sides more," I love you , Chelsea. " she closes her eyes for just a second inhaling deeply." so ...so ..very much."

The tears that have been burning my eyes begin to fall as she very tenderly kisses them away," I love you , Raven."

_**And hope that deep inside you feel it too **__**Tonight our spirits will be climbing **_

We move back into a soft kiss, hands still wandering, but with more purpose, I feel her fingertips run along the inside of my leg , past my knee and to my thigh. touches so very light that under other circumstances I may not have felt it, but given the intensely heightened state of all my senses it's damn near electrifying. I kiss her a little deeper, moving onto my back bringing her with me ,in this embrace so that she is now partially covering me._**To the sky lit up with diamonds **__**When I make love to you tonight**_

The kisses break occasionally but only for a moment, to get lost in one another's eyes all over again.


	15. Chapter 15

I feel her fingertips glide along the inside of my thigh, other hand along my back now , and I shiver a bit with each touch arching my back pressing into my love. I can't be close enough. Still caught up in the gaze our movements mirror each other's .

_**Tonight I celebrate my love for you **__**And that midnight sun is gonna come shining through **__**Tonight there'll be no distance between us **__**What I want most to do **__**Is to get close to you tonight**_

Soft kisses connecting us for moments, not one word needs to be uttered. I feel her slip inside me,and inhale sharply. Still each touch echoed by the other, I feel her gasp into this kiss and her hold on me tightens,as I gently push past her wetness.

_**Tonight I celebrate my love for you **_

_**and soon**_

_**this old world will seem brand new**_

Holding as tightly as we can, kisses begin to deepen, filled with more hunger and passion, still very slow and sweet.

_**Tonight we will both discover**_

_**how friends turn into lovers**_

_**when I make love to you **_

"MCHELSNMAPh" she mutters what is supposed to be my name,not breaking away from the kiss enough to be fully heard, at the moment I know she doesn't care and I certainly don't give a damn. Euphoric isn't a strong enough word for how I feel, it's like I'm floating, no more than that, it's like I can't feel my body fully yet I feel every sensation flowing , through me and into her and back into me. Tangled completely in one other, unsure where one ends and the other begins. though it's corny as it can be , cliche' though it is, it's like we are becoming one, our bodies, joined yes. Also though our hearts and souls feel united.

_**Tonight I celebrate my love for you**_

_**and that midnight sun **_

_**is gonna come shining through**_

"mnnramemeeaee" I know it sounded like gibberish,as I moan my new brides name into this seriously intensified kiss. Our bodies moving together, as hers completely now covers mine finding the perfect slow and sensual cadence .Completely all at once I feel her tremble, maybe it's me. No it's both, shockwaves running through my veins and from the look in her eyes she feels it too, at least... just like this.

_**Tonight there'll be no distance between us**_

_**What I want most to do **_

_**is to get close to you **_

"RAE!!!"

"CHELS!!"

We scream out as our bodies shake, trying unsuccessfully to maintain the kiss, shuddering harder than ever. fighting to hold on to breathe to kiss those sweet lips just....yes! we connect and a flash, a surge, an indescribable feeling shoots through my body through hers and we cling to each other and ride through this unbelievable wave together. Oh ...my ... one after another, not keeping count can't concentrate. Slowing, breath still quite ragged, kissing deeper, more fully.

_**Tonight I celebrate**_

_**my **_

_**love**_

_**for **_

_**....you.**_

_**tonight.**_

We lie there in each other's arms holding tight, kissing, just loving this moment, each other and being in this moment together. My love , my wife. Ain't life grand.


End file.
